The Dead Have No Voice Except Mine
by Poisoned.Thorn
Summary: Cornelia Glass a young woman claims that she can help the Campbells son. Cursed to being trapped between two worlds while waging a war within her soul and eventually her heart the only choice when to save the living and the dead is to change the past J/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jonah/OC fic.**

**First story woo hoo! First chapter is very short, sorry for that.**

**Anyways, Cornelia in this chapter is going through mood swings because it all involves who she is and what has happened to her later in her past. Now I'm not sure how old everybody is in the movie so we're gonna wing it!**

**Cornelia 19 -****Matt 19-****Jonah 20-****Anna 30-****Billy 12-****Mary 8- Wendy- 19 -****And the other adults are old so use your imagination.**

**Sorry for mistakes but you know mistake is only human.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Head stones rose through the mist, rows upon rows of men, women, and children trapped under the dirt. People contained within boxes; victims to worms and cold. Miles away a church bell tolls softly marking the late hour, the dead walk, weeping over their graves. Tonight the dead are not alone; the rumble of a car engine breaks the silence. A black SUV speeds through the yards road farther into upstate Connecticut.

"Cornelia are you even listening to me? I've been talking to you for over ten minutes!"

Cornelia stared out her window. Anna's bellowing voice began to become nothing but a murmur. As the car sped along the highway the scenery seemed to slow down in Cornelia's mind, glimpses of words on stone, in memory, loving mother, and loving father, never forgotten. She focus her attention on the reflection staring back at her, chilled mahogany eyes of a stranger judged her in the glass. She turned towards the fuming Anna and showed a lack of interest with a roll of her eyes, turning to the road a structure caught her attention. "Stop, we're here" She ordered.

Anna pushed on the cars brake to ease it to a gentle stop, not wanting to cause attention from the people in the building ahead, she turned off the engine. Now in complete darkness except for the moonlight the houses details were softly highlighted. The windows stared at the vehicle with dark absent eyes. Anna looks at Cornelia; the young woman's face seemed to be frozen. Cornelia's expression was blank but Anna knew well enough that a plan was sorting itself out behind those mahogany eyes.

"This woman, Sarah, does she know what time you were to arrive?" Cornelia finally turned her head to her companion and cocked her head to the side in a questioning manor.

"No, I only told her I would be late." Anna reached in the back to grab her purse, "she's probably asleep we'll just get a hotel and come back later-

Cornelia's car door stood ajar and her frame made across the wet grass towards the houses front door, an upstairs light suddenly switches on.

------------

Sarah awoke with a start; a voice whispered in her ear, it was soft but harsh in command, Strange. Then, knocking from the front door pulled her from her thoughts, _who could be knocking at this hour?_ Sarah sighed in relief that Peter had gone home for some work, she climbed out of bed and placed on her robe. Running down stairs she un locked the door and opened it with the idea of giving hell to whoever it was- Sarah stopped, she met the gaze of a stranger, a doll? No, she was a woman no older then nineteen, but the appearance was so unnatural it was beautiful in a sense. The moon light reflected off her porcelain skin, it looked so much like newly fallen snow, untouched, young, and glowing. Red bud lips formed a pout making her appearance more childish, she smiled and her eyes hid another emotion. A subtle English accent flowed from her lips with her words

"Sarah Campbell? I'm Cornelia Glass; I'm Anna Thornton's employer, I apologize for waking you so late."

Sarah just stood staring at the young woman, she felt herself slowly slipping out of her annoyed state, and she tried to speak but her tongue felt cold and numb. Finally being able to somewhat speak, Sarah shook her head and gave a warm smile "Its fine, I was just expecting a bunch of teenagers playing a prank." She lied. "Please come in, where is Dr. Thornton?" Sarah looked behind Cornelia and saw a woman lugging two large suit cases. "Oh."

Cornelia turned to Anna and gave the woman a warning look, Anna almost shrunk back, but gave the suit cases to her boss and shook hands with Sarah. "It's good to see you Sarah, how has everything been going."

Sarah led the two women in the house and to the dining room, where they sat down at a round table. "Well, things seem to be fine right now"

Anna nodded, she took her hair out her messy bun and placed her glasses on "and how's Matt? Anymore problems with the medication?"

Sarah locked eyes with the doctor for a moment; she began thinking of an explanation. Sarah then felt her eyes being pulled towards Cornelia who was staring at the doorframe behind her. Turning around Sarah gasp in fright at Matt's sudden presence "Honey, why are you not in bed?" Sarah began to stand up but Cornelia beat her to the punch and walked over to Matt.

"So your Matt are you?" she gave him a playful smile

"Do you see another guy with cancer?" his voice was low and was just about underlying furious.

"Touché" she practically purred "We're just here to monitor you." Cornelia smiled "Now, be a good lab rat and show me this room your mother was telling us about." She gave a soft boot to Matt's leg to get him moving.

Matt allowed his frown to almost curl into a smile, he left the room with the strange English girl, he watched her study the walls, the floor, and just about everything. _Weird, hasn't she seen a house before? _

Sarah was still trapped in position of half standing and half sitting, stunned. "Anna, I didn't even tell her who Matt was or about that room." She looked at the thirty year old in suspicion "What else did you tell her? The pictures I found? How the treatment is affecting Matt mentally? I trusted you Anna and you told everything to a strange girl who I don't even know. And how exactly is she your boss she can't be any older then nineteen!?"

Anna watched Sarah intently, and quickly glanced over the room, Cornelia was right, the sons sickness isn't the only thing creating tension. The atmosphere in the dining room felt heavy, Anna could not help but feel trapped and possibly… scared. Anna grabbed Sarah's hands causing the older woman to sit down and stare at her blue eyes "Sarah, trust me Cornelia is so much more experience then I am despite her age. I say this with the greatest respect; you must place your hopes on her. This girl is here for you and your family, Matt will get better." She saw Sarah choke back a sob; the fear of losing her son was so evident in her expression.

"I pray to god your right."

* * *

Cornelia stared at the room, the blackened windows showed the reflection of the room she stood in but nothing of the one they were made to conceal. "You said you tried opening it?" She asked.

Matt sat on his bed in his PJ's and nodded, his eyes were glued to Cornelia's face, _jeez she's paler then me, what kind of doctor is she? She's way too young to be a doctor anyway ._Matt's eye began to travel down her body, she was gorgeous, weird, kind of funny. He couldn't help notice how quickly her demeanor changes to normal, to cold, then to kind. Matt shivered at the sudden temperature drop, he looked at the glass and froze, **it **was there again, staring at him.

"Matt are you alright?" Cornelia kneeled by the young man and laid a reassuring hand on his knee, knocking him out from his trance. "You were acting strange" She stare harden, and her voice to a serious edge "Is your medication affecting in a way it shouldn't?"

Matt shook his head, he cringed when he felt his burns sting for a moment, and he watch Cornelia place her hand on his chest to inspect the burn. Her fingers were freezing; the hand felt like a cold gust of wind, he leaned into her touch the pain of his burns stopping for a moment. Cornelia's hand disappeared and the pain returned.

"Sorry, I'm always so cold; a lot of patients don't like me touching them." She stood and walked to the strange room's door.

Watching, Matt laid down and propped himself up on his elbows "You can try opening it if you want but it won't budge I tried."

Cornelia ignored Matt's comment and reached for the handle, her hand gliding closer and closer, she suddenly jerked her hand away.

"You ok?" Matt furrowed his eyes brows in confusion.

"The door knob…"

Matt stared waiting for the answer

"It was steaming as if the metal itself was red hot"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- END**

**I know I can do better but hey my focus must go to school, jeez I kinda feel this is something I would write in high school LAWL. Reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE= Ok, when I was looking at the first chapter I got really annoyed with how I explained Cornelia. The bit about Sarah describing her appearance is essential, I'm trying to give subtle hints or maybe not so subtle it depends who you are, about Cornelia's personality and how it evolves more and more in the story. (Character development is so annoying) Also, again with the harsh changes of mood and such, just roll with it, things will be explained later on.**

**Copy right to those great people who created the film **_**the Haunting in Connecticut**_

**ON WARD!-------------------------------------**

Making way up the stairs Anna and Sarah tried to create less noise then necessary, but, with every step the floor boards whined with protest and creaked. Sarah stepped in her niece's room, Wendy; she gently woke the girl up "Sweetie? Do you mind sharing your room tonight while our guests stay?" she whispered. Wendy smiled softly and nodded; she yawned and stood up to help her aunt put down a foam mattress and blankets for Anna "Sorry we only have so many rooms, wish I had a better place for you to sleep."

Anna shook her head. "Its fine, I can take care of myself, you should go back to bed though."

Sarah nodded; she made her way to the room's door when she turned back "what about Cornelia? Is she really going to sleep in the living room?"

"She can sleep anywhere, besides she needs to stay near Matt's room to make sure he's all right from the medicine and treatment effects."

The older woman nodded in understanding "Good night."

"Good night Sarah" Anna watched her leave the room; she then thanked Wendy and laid on the mattress. Her eyes slowly closed unaware of the man who walked out the bed room, his throat straining for breath and blue eyes staring at the stairs ahead.

* * *

The house was quiet, but the sound of the foundations shifting and moaning every so often was comforting to Cornelia's ears. It reminded her of home, her own house was about sixty years old, so the creaks and moans seemed so natural. Once, her father said when an object gets to a certain age in its existence it takes on a life of its own, such as these old houses. They whispered to one another and speak in a voice unknown to human ears, it seemed magical to her when she a little girl, not so much anymore though. Shifting against the couches springs she stared at the door way leading to the dining room, its walls decorated with simple wall paper, it must of faded yellow with age. Then there was screaming, people screaming, Cornelia shut her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. The people were talking, screaming, begging, laughing, there was too much to handle, she felt as though her ears would bleed. Then it stopped. Whatever happened, it stopped. She opened her eyes and found a man standing in front of her; she saw the marks that enveloped every inch of his body. She saw his face, his eye lids had been removed so nothing stopped his stare from pinning her to the couch.

He made no move to signal his intentions, either they be friendly or hostile, he just watched. Cornelia response echoed her visitors; she only stared taking in the sight before her, and something about his white eyes was trying to show something. Pain, grief, what? He continued to stare at her; she's never seen this creature before but her gut said something else, somehow he knows who and what she is. Cornelia blinked, he disappeared. Sighing, the young woman pulled her blanket over her head. _I should have been expecting this but I guess another part of me wanted nothing to be wrong; who am I trying to fool? This house, that room, the boy's problem, it's fitting into place and playing out as it should. _A floor board creaked. Cornelia's hands tightened on the blanket covering her head. Another board creaked. It was closer that time, much closer, she prepared to lung out of bed when she felt some one shift their weight on the couch, right beside her legs. They sat there for a while before shifting closer to her body. Coarse shallow breathes tumbled out of their throat, the person sounded like they were choking on smoke and fire. Movement on the couch gave Cornelia the idea that this person was leaning forward getting closer and closer to her face.

"Cornelia?"

The person on the couch disappeared as if they were never there in the first place; Cornelia poked her head out from the covers and saw Matt. "Matt, why are you still awake? You do realize you need your rest." He responded with a shrug and sat down.

"I thought I heard someone walking around up here a couple minutes ago"

"Yeah, I pace when I can't sleep I'm sorry for keeping you up" She stretched and sat up "how long have you been having trouble sleeping?" She received another simple shrug as a response.

"If you really want to know, it's ever since we starting living here, I keep waking up and feeling strange." Matt rubbed his head as if he had a migraine.

"Well being in a strange house, dealing with the stress of treatment and living with the effects of your pills, it is only natural." Cornelia stared at the dining room once more her thoughts drifting off.

"You're awfully interested in our house since you got here…" Matt allowed his sentence to trail off "let me ask you something. Have you seen anything strange, you know, out of the ordinary since arriving?"

"Yes, I've seen a couple things" she admitted, Matt moved closer his eyes curious "The houses color scheme is so distasteful, and don't get me started on the drapery in the dining room." Cornelia scoffed as she pinched her noise in disgust. _Second law; tell no one of the unnatural events that present themselves to you. _Cornelia knew that priority all too well, and it always stayed close to mind.

Matt leaned against the couch and sighed, he locked eyes with Cornelia "Seriously, what about down stairs, didn't you say something about the door knob feeling hot?"

_Damn it so much for the priority staying to mind! "_I'm not sure what you are talking about Matt just get to bed and I'll see you in the morning." _Shit, I don't even remember saying that._

He opened his mouth to say something but just gave up; Matt stood up and looked down at her "Good night"

"Sweet dreams" Cornelia whispered as he left, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Matt wasn't the only one who needed to rest. Sleep finally took Cornelia, she slipped into her dreams, she thought about the upcoming days when her real work would have to begin.

* * *

"_Wake up my little lamb, mummy needs you to rise and begin your chores, oh do not cry my sweet turtle dove, my darling doll". A wrinkled covered hand covered in blood touch the girl's cheek softly. Beady eyes that have shrunken deep into a distorted face, stare at her with triumph under knotted black hair. "Your mine. Mine forever and ever."_

* * *

Sweat covered her entire body, terror crawled relentlessly up Cornelia's spine, the nightmare stayed fresh in her mind replaying the same phrase "_Mine forever and ever_." She brought her hands to her face she watched them shake, her attention drifted to her right forearm, she went pull back the fabric of her long sleeve shirt but stopped short of a few centimeters. "Calm down, it's just a nightmare nothing else." Anna walked into the living room she began to smile but it faltered when she saw Cornelia's wide eyes and trembling.

"I know you'll find this impossible but, I think you have gotten paler" She hoped a joke would calm down the stress her friend was feeling, sadly she earned a scowl in return.

"What time is it?"

"Its six thirty. Did you have a nightmare again? Look, I know you don't like it when I pry but these nightmares are becoming more frequent, maybe we should leave-

"Oh please be my guest!" Cornelia hissed "I on the other hand, I 'am chained to this house until I do what has been asked of me. However, _Anna_ you can leave whenever you want."

The thirty year old cowered and spoke in a soft voice "try to lower your voice you don't want to wake the family do you?"

"This family isn't the only thing you should worry about." Cornelia stood and began to fold up her blanket "I think the spirit of the medium visited me last night, along with one of the scared ghosts."

"So that means you have to-"

" We will have to leave in a few days, if these ghosts are harassing the boy and appearing more frequently to even strangers, then this will only get worse." She placed the blanket at the right side of the couch and walked towards the kitchen with Anna following. "What would be a kind gesture? Making breakfast perhaps?" Cornelia peeked in the fridge speaking to herself more than Anna.

"Here, let me help you" The older woman starting opening cupboards and drawers searching for utensils and plates.

Cornelia found eggs, bacon and the necessary ingredients for pancake batter. She grabbed a mixing bowl, and added salt, milk, eggs, vanilla and flour; combining the ingredients to a paste like texture. She poured the batter in a warmed skillet; soon the house was filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Upstairs the floor boards creaked as the house residents awoke to an early morning. Sarah was the first to appear in a sweater and jeans; she smelled the food and sighed in content.

"It's been awhile since we've had pancakes, that's very thoughtful of you Cornelia, or would you rather me call you Doctor Glass."

Cornelia laughed "Cornelia will do just fine; when you say my last name with Doctor it sounds ridiculous." She flipped a pancake when Sarah's youngest niece and son arrived down stairs with Wendy.

The children eyed the two new people cautiously when sitting at the table, but smiled warmly to them when Anna began to serve the bacon and eggs on to their plates. When everything was dished out everyone was introduced to the new comers. Mary and Billy watched in awe when noticing Cornelia's English accent and winter like skin.

Billy stared for a while "How come you aren't living in England anymore? Are all English people so pale? Your whiter then my brother Matt, have you met him yet? I bet standing by you he looks like he has a sun tan."

Sarah dropped her fork "William that is incredibly rude, it is not polite to stare and criticize others."

Cornelia hid her smile from the company at the table and turned her attention to the boy "So, your name is William is it?" She asked Billy.

"Yeah, but I would rather be called Billy, William makes me sound like a Dork" He grumbled

Sarah shot her son a look causing him to apologize for his rude behavior, which Cornelia waved her hand to show there was no offence.

"Well did you know that the name William goes all the way back to the 13th century and was given to some very famous men? William Shakespeare a famous man in the literary world, William Wallace a Scottish hero, and William Tell, also a hero but Swiss. "

Billy eyes grew wide; he slowly let his fork travel to his mouth while absorbing all this information about his Dorkey name.

Cornelia ate some of her pancake and rested her chin on her hand in thought "I believe that William means the desire to protect, its root words when separated, are German if I can remember correctly."

Mary piped in when Cornelia finish "How come you know so much about Billy's name?"

"My dad was also named William, and when I was about twelve I did research on all my families' names for a project."

"Neat." Billy stared into space thinking about his future of being another famous William. He snapped out of it when Mary pinched his arm "Ow, hey!" He pinched back earning himself another glare from his mother. "Hey Cornelia what about your name, what does it mean?"

"Mine, well it has no real importance, it's the female form of Cornelius which comes from a Latin term meaning Horn, nothing special." She sipped at her water glass

Sarah watched Cornelia "I've never met someone else with your name before, it's quite rare. Which of your parents named you?"

"My father did, I'm the youngest of three, I have two brothers. My dad wanted to name me since I was the only girl in the family so he named me Cornelia."

Billy's grin grew "You know, I read a novel with a detective named Cornelia, is that where your father got the name?"

She smiled warmly at the boy and turned her attention back to her eggs, poking them with a fork "Actually my father took the name from a French poem he read three days before I was born, the name was _'La sorcière qui a des larmes de noir'._"

Sarah took a sip of her water and began to clean up dishes "That sounds like a beautiful name, what is it in English?"

"_The Witch That Sheds Tears of _Black, the witches name was Cornelia, you only find out at the end when her lover dies of a broken heart he calls out ' let hell bind us, heaven shun us, and earth be our grave, my sweet, sweet Cornelia'."

"Gosh it sounds so tragic, but so romantic as well. If you know it off by heart maybe you could tell us the entire poem some other time." Wendy asked when taking Cornelia's plate.

"Thank you. I actually don't sadly, but I could find it in my poetry book if you would like to read it yourself."

The girl nodded enthusiastically as she starting filling the sink with water and soap.

Sarah set up a drying rack next to the sink and turned to her son "Billy can you wake up your brother please, he needs to get something to eat." He nodded to his mother and walked to the basement stairs.

"Hello? Is every one awake already?" An older man peaked into the kitchen wearing a dusty coat and work boots.

Cornelia immediately recognized him as Peter Campbell, used to be an alcoholic, quit drinking two years ago; the dirty coat and steel toed boots hinted that he works at a construction site of some sort. She stood up and shook hands with him "Hello Peter, my name is Cornelia Glass I'm Anna Thornton's employer and the doctor who will be looking after your son while you stay here."

Peter smiled and patted her hand "Thank you so much for being here, Sarah phoned me last night to tell me you're the best of the best."

It was Cornelia's turn to smile "I try to do as much as I can for the patient, and in this case I won't rest until my job is done."

"Thank you so much again; by the way have you seen Matt yet?" Peter hung his coat on the back of a chair.

"Not since last night, I believe your wife sent your youngest son down stairs to get him, maybe Billy needs some muscle to drag that boy out of bed." She ushered Peter to follow her down the stairs, when they reached the bottom they saw the strange room with its door open. They heard Billy yell Matt's name a couple times in an anxious tone causing Peter to step quickly to the opening.

"What's going on down here?" Peter called; he walked over and jiggled the knob to the door "I guess I must have loosened it."He walked inside the room and studied the surroundings. "Miss Glass could you come inside here please"

Cornelia stepped inside the room a quick once over with her eyes clearly explained what this room was used for. "It's a home-made morgue of some sort"

"Good lord" Mumbled Peter "Now we know why the rent was so cheap." He took long strides out of the room looking like a man with a purpose.

Cornelia watched him go up the stairs, she turned to Matt and Billy "Billy could you leave us alone love, I would like to speak to Matt."

Billy's face expression said enough, he didn't want to be anywhere near his older brother, he ran up stairs leaving the two of them alone.

Cornelia stepped towards a stainless steel table and ran her fingers across the surface "How did this door open Matt?" She asked coolly.

"Why did you act like I was lying when I asked about the door knob being hot?" He countered

Sighing, Cornelia sat on the table and stared at the instruments used to cut and slice into the dead, she then turned her attention to the small crematorium. Without breaking her gaze from the small metal door she spoke to Matt in no more than a monotone voice. "I'll admit one thing to you Matt, there is nothing wrong here in this house, I only said that to you to test your mental health." She now turned to him her voice took on a harsh edge "Have you been seeing things Matt, things that shouldn't exist?" She watched his face harden in frustration then turn away at the echo of the very words he asked her last night.

"It's just the medicine and lack of sleep-"

"Last night you blamed the house, what is in this house that's bugging you?" It was her turn to trap him in a corner. Matt looked away from her, Cornelia combed her fingers through her red hair, _come on Cornelia picture what the kid is going through, try to be nice for once. _"Matt I'm sorry, just forget what I said, I might as well tell you now that our first session is at one tomorrow after you get back from the hospital." She jumped off the table and made for the door when Matt's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, Cornelia was about to say something when he closed the door while still holding her.

"You are not leaving me again" he whispered angrily, he walked closer to Cornelia, she back up but he pulled her to his chest.

"What the hell? Matt let go of me and be careful of your burns!" Cornelia tried to show a gruff exterior but she was still startled by his sudden change in attitude, Matt became close enough that she could feel his breath tickling her nose and upper lip. "M-Matt, you got to stop something isn't right about this, Matt for God's sake let me go." She felt her body begin to shiver, she had forgotten that sensation her body produced long ago. Cornelia was always cold, but something made goose bumps crawl up her arms and down her torso. "Matt? Is that really you speaking?"

Matt finally stopped pulling her to him their bodies were pressed close, he sighed and closed his eyes, he lean his forehead on Cornelia's, taking in her scent and enjoying the softness of her hair.

Cornelia waited for a response but received none, just the silence of the room and the occasional creak of the floor boards. After ten minutes Matt finally opened his eyes and looked down at the confused young woman.

"No, it is not."

Bright blue eyes stared down at Cornelia, she gasped at the dazzling shade, she knew Matt had blue iris's, but they were nothing compared to these tantalizing eyes. "Matt you've got to snap out of it right now" Cornelia watched as he dived down to kiss her lips which she luckily avoided by turning her face giving him a cheek instead. He glared and tried again, this time he got kneed in the groin and pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back. "Good sir that is no way to treat a lady! Now…" Cornelia leaned forward and whispered in Matt's ear "This is not your body, so I presume you leave it."

Matt's body relaxed, he groaned in confusion then grunted in pain "What the? Get off me, what are you doing anyways!?" He pushed her off and lightly touched his chest, Matt's eyes widened and stared at Cornelia "He was here wasn't he? That guy, the one I keep seeing." He shuffled closer to the woman who was trying to avoid his gaze "Come on, I need you to tell me you actually saw him, I can't stand having my family stare at me like I'm some kind of drugged up nut."

Cornelia nervously clasped her hands and twiddled her thumb's; she has never had a scenario where she actually had to tell someone about her "job." Unlike the other assignments this one revolved around the safety of the family making it harder for her to work

"Hey, Cornelia? Are you alright, did he hurt you?"

"Yes I'm fine; he didn't hurt me at all."

"That's a relief, the only time he ever uses my body is at night never during the day"

"Matt, try not to tell your parents about this _problem_"

"Pft, there really isn't any point; no one will believe me, well except you." Matt seemed to collapse to the floor and sigh with relief "It's nice to know I'm not going mad."

"Maybe we're both nuts, but, the fact of the matter is he's using you for some reason" _explained why the scared ghosts are not hurting the family, by this observation the medium is more powerful than the others; I need to do more research._

Cornelia offered her hand to Matt which he took and pulled himself up off the floor. As they were leaving Cornelia closed the door to the small morgue "You better go up stairs and eat something, I have to speak with your mother."

Matt's face turned paler and he stared at Cornelia with horror, she rolled her eyes and patted Matt's hand in reassurance. "I'm not going to tell her what happened I just want to talk to her."

Matt sighed again and walked towards the basement steps when he turned around "When we have our first session tomorrow, I'd like to know what you are really doing here, no more lies I get enough of those already." Cornelia stood in place for a moment, then walked to wards the stairs and climbed to the upper floor, giving the boy no reply. Matt walked into the kitchen and picked at the food left on a plate for him, Cornelia found Sarah outside the back yard, biting her lip in a manner that seemed to come out as guilt. "Hey"

Sarah looked at the young woman and smiled warmly "Hey is Matt up?"

"Yeah, are you ok? By the looks of it your husband spoke to you about the room down stairs" She watched Sarah lower her head and nod.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She sat on the steps leading to the back door; Cornelia took a place beside her.

"You already knew what this place was" Sarah again nodded in response. "I'm wondering, usually in the early 1900's people took pictures of their deceased loved ones. Did you find any photographs like this?"

Sarah stood up and walked to her garbage pail; she opened the lid and lifted out a pile of photos that had been framed. Cornelia took them and began to walk in the house before having Sarah's voice stop her.

"Why did you want to see the pictures? They have nothing to do with Matt's health."

Cornelia stared at the pictures then turned to Sarah, she showed no intention hiding her frown "You and your husband's arguments only add stress to your son and family, and this house is…" She used her right hand to make a presenting motion "…Only adding to it, if anything is found in this house you are to never keep it from me, I'm hired to watch not only how your son is handling his Cancer, but how you are handling losing your son to it."

Sarah marched up the steps and locked her blues eyes with Cornelia's maroon ones "If you are assuming my son is-

"I'm not assuming anything, but if you continue lying and seeing the Cancer more than seeing Matt then you might as well hire me to dig a grave in your back yard for him. Stop lying you do enough of that to him already." Cornelia then pointed to the pictures "I'm going to keep these for now; if anything else is found in the house that could raise anxiety levels bring it to me." She allowed her voice take on an edge her mother used to use on her when to mark the end of a discussion. Sarah stood rigid then walked back into the house. "God dammit Cornelia, keep your opinions to yourself" She muttered while walking after her. She walked into the kitchen while Sarah was giving Matt a good morning kiss; the woman looked up and then quickly looked away. _Good job now she hates you, note to self: apologize._

Matt watched Cornelia shuffle into the living room and pack some old pictures in a back pack, then into the kitchen to grab a pen from a mug full of writing utensils. His toast hardly touched his mouth as he watched "Going somewhere?" He tried to casually ask.

Cornelia looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I need Anna to come with me to… somewhere." _Nice save._

Matt raised an eyebrow and lowered his toast "Where to?"

"Somewhere that is a benefit to helping us with your health." She squeezed Matt's cheeks "That's where we are going now eat or I'll cancel our session and you'll be stuck with Dr. Thornton."

Matt brought his head closer to Cornelia's so his mother would not hear "I'd bet you would love to weasel your way out of telling why you are really he-

Cornelia gave a hard jab to Matt's chest burn causing him to recoil in pain; he then frowned at her and went back to poking at his food.

"Sarah I have to leave I'll be coming back later tonight so please just leave the door unlocked." Cornelia thought she heard a sort of throat noise from Sarah so she took it as a yes.

Cornelia dragged Anna out of the hide and seek game she was playing with Mary and Billy and to the outside where the car was parked. "Ok, don't get so pushy what is your problem."

"My problem is you; I'm the only one who seems to be working here while you are playing with the kids." Cornelia turned the key in the ignition; the engine roared to life and allowed them to speed away towards the small town. She tried to ignore the bug eyed stare coming from the passenger "Will you quit it! You are doing it again"

"What am I doing?"

"You got that creepy bug stare going on"

"I'm only doing it because you are not telling me something, what happened?"

"Oh let's see, Matt was possessed in that creepy morgue room down stairs by that boy ghost, and he might possibly know I'm not exactly here to be his doctor. Also, I had an argument with the mother because she didn't tell me about the pictures she found and she might very well kick us out."

Anna replied with a dumb struck look, possibly a brain fart was occurred under that brown hair. "Have you forgotten the laws we are sworn to abide by, the first is too never tell the truth of your real intentions. Second is-

"I know, I know, but It is kind of hard to lie when he witnessed me watch him get possessed by a ghost."

"I know that! But, you are screwing things up on the first day; I should just contact the society right now and take charge over this job. Cornelia you are in no shape for this, I'm afraid this is just hitting too close to home for you." Anna took a gulp of air.

The sudden lecture seemed to seep into Cornelia slowly."I'm sorry, but if I'm not mistaken I believe you just threatened me." She stopped the car and turned to Anna. "Anna, I'm good at my job, and that's why I get all these wonderful little missions because I know these kinds of situations inside and out, unlike you though, you…" She tipped her head in thought "… Don't exactly have the experience as it were and trust me you don't want to."

"Don't act like your super human Cornelia."

She groaned "Trust me I'm no super human. In all honesty I'm terrified of that house, the very structure of it leans over you when you are about to enter the door, it wails and screams with an unsettling silence." She looked at the window to the place where she stopped the car, right in front of the grave stones, _that's just lovely. _"Maybe what scares me the most is the thrill I get, the rush of blood flooding to my heart, the adrenalin coursing through my veins. I love it and I hate it, I want to embrace the danger and run from it. I can't help but think if it is true when they say monsters are made and not born."

Anna watched the cars speeding by, her hand fell on Cornelia's "I see no monster in you, nor a bad person." She looked at her friend and squeezed her hand reassuringly "I think you use the terror you feel to your advantage, while others allow it to swallow them whole."

Cornelia sunk into her seat and sighed in defeat. "I hope you are right, but I know how The Society see's me, just another one of their attack dogs for annoying jobs like this."

"You're a rare find remember, normally people in your place told them no, though it does suck that they apply more laws for you to follow."

Cornelia felt a cold scowl mold into place "Their laws and rules are not always to be followed."

"Yes, but the consequences seem to always put us back to the routine of following them."

Both were suddenly quiet, Cornelia started the car and drove onto the road. They arrived at the library. The two women seated themselves at a table far to the back so no one could hear their conversation.

"Take a look at this; Sarah found them in the house." Cornelia showed Anna the pictures "Its Post-mortem Photography, strange though, there should be more pictures then this."

Anna took one and examined it "That makes sense, this was the only funeral parlor in town." She set it on the table "So then, where are the others?"

Cornelia shrugged "no clue, maybe in that room, but, I'd think you should search it for me, last time I. well, there was this whole possession thing going on so..."

Anna nodded. "Agreed, now what exactly are we looking for?"

The young woman drummed her fingers against the table "Well let us brainstorm the things we do know." She grabbed her bag and took out her notebook and pen and handed it to Anna. "Obviously the Necromancy Aikman was performing to amplify the séances at his house needed the souls of people, but how many, we are still not clear about that. The bodies are on the property and my best bet is in the house since it has all the activity there."

Anna stopped scribbling in the book and looked up in thought "The young man, the medium, we have almost nothing on him except he was, well, a medium."

"And a powerful one at that, he must have died when that one séance went wrong the last night the town saw the six people alive, and still haunts the house, but where is his body?"

"He wasn't found along with the other five people so, I'm not really sure."

"When I first saw that strange room, and heard the crackling of his throat, then the red hot door knob, I think something with fire took his life." Cornelia thought for awhile and groaned "So many questions and no one to give us answers, let's look at the town's archives I don't think we'll be leaving for awhile."

* * *

The sun was setting far ahead of the car, shadows of trees branches were sprawled out like hands reaching for one another. A light fog began to appear in front of the house making the scene less welcoming than normal. "Well, we're here." Cornelia pointed out while turning off the car's engine.

"Yep" Replied Anna

"Are you going to go in?"

"Just waiting for you"

"That's sweet but you really don't have to do that, just go in and I'll bring in the files."

"No I think I should really help you. "

The two women stared at the house then each other Anna raised an eyebrow "Ditch?"

"I wish" Cornelia dragged herself out of the car and opened the back door to grab a box filled with files. Anna followed suite and grabbed another box, they began to walk to the door when the aroma of food floated to their nostrils. "I guess we didn't miss dinner after all."

"Come on Cornelia, I'm hungry and so are you, now get moving this isn't light stuff we are hauling around." They walked into the house and set the stuff down by the door; Anna peeked into the dining room with a wide grin which quickly dissolved. "Where's Matt?"

The family members sat in their chairs quiet rattled, Cornelia searched the table and noticed three empty chairs, and she felt a sudden moment of anger rush to her face but she immediately pushed the emotion away. "Anna help me with the boxes for a minute please." She picked up the one box she left by the door and instructed Anna to place the other on the one she was already holding. "Now go eat something I suddenly lost my appetite." She then leaned closer "See what happened I want to hear both sides of the story." Cornelia then made her way down the basement stairs and found Matt lying down. "Hey there stranger."

Matt turned his head and smiled faintly "Hey."

"Oh ho, are you not mad at me for poking you today or has your medicine made you extra loopy?" She set the boxes down on the floor and took a seat on the young man's bed.

Matt looked down

Cornelia knew his attitude had something to do with upstairs

"Things are not going so well, Wendy had to take me downstairs after my 'episode' at the dinner table." He explained.

The same anger Cornelia felt before began to rise from the pit of her stomach to her throat she fought it down in a gulp causing her voice to come out raspy. "Matt do you want to talk about this now or we could talk about this episode, and your _parents_ tomorrow?"

Matt nodded then turned his head to face her "Don't think I forgot about what else we are going to talk about tomorrow."

Cornelia looked away and sighed "I didn't think you would." She stood and took the boxes into the morgue and placed them on the operating table, she then walked out closing the door behind her.

Matt sat up "What were those?"

"Boxes of some of my belongings, I'm putting them in there to save space for you guys. I don't want to be a Hassel."

The boy raised an eyebrow and shifted to the right slightly to get a better look at the room's door.

"No peeking, some of the clothing is not for children to see."

Matt rolled his eyes "Come on we are the same age, so if I'm a child so are you."

"Hardly, I'm older then I look, now sleep."

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Anna stomped her foot and turned to Cornelia, wide eyed and annoyed "You can't tell him, you'll get in trouble, if The Society finds out-

"They won't, you know why? Because I won't tell them and…" Cornelia stopped setting up her bed on the couch and pointed a pale finger at Anna "… Neither will you. Besides, I'm not going to tell him the whole truth, only half, no harm, and no foul." She snuggled into her blankets and pillows.

Anna leaned over her so her long brown hair tickled Cornelia's nose "If you get in trouble I do too you know."

"No you won't. Plus, if I'm suspected I'll just say I did this on my own and you had no knowledge of it, easy." Cornelia yawned and ignores the pain of hunger in her stomach, it rumbled slightly. Anna sat on the couch and leaned against her friend

"You should have eaten something."

"I wasn't hungry" Cornelia countered quickly

"Cornelia they just don't understand, how would your family act if you said you saw things?"

"They would try to understand. Now please go, we have only two more days left until we leave so I suggest we get a lot of rest until then."

Anna opened her mouth to say something else but closed it immediately "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked up the stairs closing Wendy's door softly.

Cornelia bit her lip and slowly pulled up her shirt sleeve to stare at the scared flesh on her forearm, she ran her fingers over the vertical stripe. She closed her eyes and remembered the words that were once carved into her flesh before, now, they only served as a memory.

* * *

**So there you go, yes finally some insight into Cornelia's persona HAZAH! I quite like how you get a look into the others characters personalities as well, I made Matt a bit more outgoing and dedicated in finding out what is wrong with the house. I believe I made Billy a little bit too annoying for my taste but yeah, just roll with it. Argh, I also feel terrible for being mean to Sarah, she's going through enough as it is but her character in the movie was so focused at times on Matt's Cancer that I wanted to throw my slipper at the screen. **

**But, a professor once told me if you can make a character provoke a strong emotional response from the reader it's a good character.**

**I kind of laughed when I saw I wrote that I was doing all this writing just for fun so I won't feel stressed, then I realized all the darn research I had to do for the later chapters **

**Review pwease! (See I even wrote please in a sort of cute way to make you go "Aw! Such a cute please I have no choice but to review!") **

_**Oh, here is a fun fact for you: Fog that forms during the night is called radiation fog which is formed when the land cools creating condensation; normally this fog isn't very high it is about one meter thick. **_

**_So, um, yeah._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I am an ass, I have not updated in awhile and I have no excuse for it, I'm trying to get back into the beat but I'm jumping between two stories.**

**Yay! Now for chapter three. I hope the second chapter was better than the first. **

**Also for those who are reading my story, thanks so much! I will admit I really do want to see some reviews. Who's the Society? What is up with Jonah? Where the heck is Cornelia going? Argh questions!**

**I know there is a lot that needs answering but, just keep reading and all shall be answered eventually.**

**

* * *

**_The room became colder and colder. Silence was no comfort only the crinkle of her dress and the scraping of her legs made familiar noise's. She could feel her breath coming out in short gasps, and frantic wheezing; the air became thinner with every passing moment. The woman pushed herself into the far corner, her hands searching for something, anything to find the way out. Her legs could no longer move and felt heavy. The burning sensation to her face and neck numbed down from the cold, she brought up her hands and touched her cheeks; a wet substance covered the under lying horror she felt for. The room filled with screams, inhuman and horror dripped with everyone that erupted from her throat. _

* * *

Cornelia covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut; the nightmare continued even after she awoke, the cold still stuck to her skin causing goose bumps to creep up her flesh. Her eyes opened slowly, blurred by fresh tears she tried to make out the time but the clock was on the far side of the room. Taking deep breaths she stood and lost balance right away, she tumbled to the floor like a sack of potatoes and stayed in place. The clock ticked away, the leaves on the outside porch scraped against the wood panels, and the wind pushed against the windows, rattling them every so often. Cornelia took shallow breaths, and pulled herself up, her head hurt, her body ached; she walked over and peered at the clock 3:00am _what great timing. _The witching hour must have just struck moments ago becauseshe heard the house grow unnaturally quiet, the foundations groaned and twisted, and the steps to the upstairs bedrooms creaked loud enough to make Cornelia wince.

The woman didn't turn away from the clock, she heard another's footsteps make their way to the living room and stop at the door frame. The wheezing and harsh gasps of breath emptied into the room, the crinkle of charred flesh caused Cornelia to shake slightly. She didn't want to look at the medium, to see his ghost, to see what he looked like at his last moments of death.

The man had other ideas, he began to walk toward her, and Cornelia got the sudden stench of burnt flesh. She felt his hand touch her hair and neck sending shivers up her spine. His hands took her waist and brought her body closer to his, he rested his head on her shoulder. She stood as still as a stone, not fearful of his touch but curious, the terror her nightmare brought melted away with his gentle caresses. Cornelia knew that he meant no threat; his attitude had completely changed from last time the two of them met, but why the sudden change of heart? The crash of a window breaking broke her from her thoughts, and the Medium once again disappeared with no trace of his presence, even the smell seemed as though it never existed. She looked at the window that broke but saw none in the living room; she walked into the dining room and peaked through the door way_. _Unable to find the place of the noise Cornelia walked back to the couch, she pulledthe blankets up around her body and stared at the ceiling. _Jonah you'll be able to leave, along with all those other poor people damned to be Aikman's puppets. _Cornelia closedher eyes and took a deep breath, her mind repeated one prayer, let this be successful.

"Cornelia, Cornelia?"

Cornelia groaned and turned away, she wanted more sleep, and her mind was blank for most of the night after her nightmare. A hand nudged her in the back, making her groan again, but this time to stifle profanity. "Get away, I swear I will hurt you."

"Cornelia you got to get up it is almost twelve in the afternoon; you've slept through the entire morning."

The young woman kicks her blankets at Anna and stands a little too quickly causing her to fall. Cornelia slowly stands then stretches her arms to the ceiling. She takes her duffle bag and ignores Anna; she walks into the bathroom and slams the door.

Outside Matt sits under a tree, he looks at the ground, a patch of grass is yellowing around the frees root. He looks up and jumps slightly, on his right side stands Cornelia, she watches him, her eyes steely.

"The tree has a disease, its killing the grass; I suppose you can see it as a cancer." She sees Matt turn away and rolls his shoulders a small effort to comfort himself. "Let's talk."

"My parents-"

"Your parents love you; you just don't understand what it is like to watch your child die."

Matt looks forward, his expression that of defeat "Oh and you do, you being a doctor I'm sure you see your share of suffering."

"Far more then I'd like to admit." Cornelia sits and takes a breath, Matt follows suit.

"Can you not defend my parents for a second, try being on my side of the fence."

The young woman laughs and picks up a long piece of grass, she places it between her thumbs and blows against it, and an odd squeal erupts from the action. "I'm on the fence boy; I'm defending you and them. All of you need a good whack with the stick of reality." She tosses the grass. "Now ask me what you really want to know."

"You are a person who obviously cares about others, but why are you really here, why are you helping me?"

Cornelia covers her face and takes a deep breath, _if only I could remember the real reason with all this crap going on. _

"Matt this is hard to explain. I guess I feel my life is never to be told through words, only through sight, a story cannot describe horror that a human being faces, unless another can relate. I'm sorry Matt, but I cannot give you the truth about who I am, it is better that you know nothing of what life I've had before and to be completely honest I would rather I never lived at all."

"How can you tell me all that and not expect me not to ask more questions?"

"Matt please, just understand I'm here to help in more way then one. I'll say one more thing adn you must promise not to tell a soul."

Matt nods and moves closer, Cornelia stares at his burns and thinks about her own scar.

"I know about death, I touched, tasted it, and it is unfair."

"You think I'm going to die."

"Eventually you are, but not anytime soon, I will make sure of that."

Matt frowned, the sorrow in her voice made it seem hard to swallow, he looked at her face, it was blank emotionless, her eyes were glass, yet it reflected nothing of her thoughts just his image. Her skin seemed to pale more so then it was before, he envied how she could hid behind her white mask, and red lips, at that moment she truly looked like a doll, silent and empty. "Why are you here?"

Cornelia looked away at last in a fluid motion "I can't answer that." She felt Matt's hand rest on hers which she quickly snatched away and stood. "If that's all you had to discuss then our meeting is over, I'll tell your mom you are responding well to treatment."

He watched her walked back into the house; he brought his hand to his face and studied it, the place where their hands touched. The woman's skin felt so cold that he couldn't feel half of his hand.

* * *

Anna sat at the kitchens small table and leafed through a couple papers then placed them in a fairly aged leather bag. She sat down and tossed a plum between her hands, her eyes were glued to it smooth purple exterior. Cornelia walked in and sat on the chair opposite to the older woman, Anna couldn't help notice her icy stare, and frown. "You talked with Matt?"

The young woman nodded and leaned back sighing in frustration "Times like this make me hate my job." She looked at the over ripened fruit in Anna's hand and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing with that?"

Anna looked at the plum and set it on the table, then passed Cornelia her leather bag and motioned for the young woman to look inside.

Cornelia opened the bag and whistled; she reached her hand in and held out a wad of cash which she flipped through with her thumb. "Wow, I'm quite impressed that you got so much money." She placed the money back then retrieved a file.

The older woman nodded "Most of its fake, but it's impossible to tell the difference back then." Anna held out her hand which Cornelia handed her the file "Lets not overdo it though; if any one suspects you have a lot of money it could make your sudden arrival into town more suspicious. Anyways, since you are leaving in a day or so, let's have a quick rundown of how things are going to go when you… well you know." Anna waves her hand.

"You can say it."

"It sounds so unbelievably…" Anna trailed off

Cornelia rolled her eyes "Stupid?"

"Bingo"

"Look, we are going to change the past to change the future, no one suffers either way" Cornelia raised her hands and cracked her fingers. A nervous Habit.

"Why do you do that" the older woman grumbled irritably, and ignored the cocky smile being directed at her.

"It calms me down. Now, continue." She points to the file.

"In this file is the information on Victor Louis Morgan, he owned a small shop that was quite popular. The people in the town will trust you more if you find work and will except you as their own. Also it also contains some other information for later on when you arrive back."

"What do mean when I get back? When I come back we are done with this job." Cornelia opens to file to have it snatched out of her hand. Anna slams it down on the table, sensing Cornelia's mood shifting to an unpleasant response.

"Give me the file Anna" Cornelia eyes narrowed as she saw Anna's hesitant expression "What are you not telling me…"

"They said this is not to be disscussed untill later, I'm here only to assist and watch you, while you-"

"Do the damn grunt work, and why are you avoiding the question? How typical of you." Cornelia feels as though she could spit out venom, her words poisoning themselves, she licks her teeth.

"Typical, typical." Cornelia mumbled, she moves from her seat and to the kitchen sink; she turns the tap on and washes her hand. "The last thing I need is a babysitter, so I guess it is best you stay here and play doctor then." Cornelia smiles coldly, and takes the fruit out of Anna's hand, she squeezes it.

"Easy with that!" She stands to take the fruit but Cornelia steps back and squeezes it harder, some black juice trickles down her fingers.

"I can't really put my finger on it but I've known you long enough to say you are a terrible liar. What you are lying about is still unknown to me." She tosses the plum back and frowns deeply. "Tell me Anna; tell me what you are thinking." She steps closer to the older woman who stands up and steps back.

"Cornelia, please, really it is nothing that concer-"Cornelia grabs the file and flips through it, nothing stands out through the useless words and paper until she reaches the back.

"It always concerns me"

A black envelope sits against the paper, neat penmanship marks down Anna's name. Cornelia lifts it out and drops the file on the ground, she looks at Anna as she rips open the envelope; she reaches inside and retrieves a letter. The young woman reads it quickly then rips it apart.

"No, I won't let it happen."

"Cornelia we have no choice"

"A Choice is a room with two doors Anna, and I'm not allowing you to choose the one The Society wants you to open."

"Matt will die, don't be stupid you know what will happen if you refuse to do this." Anna looks away, her face contorted with fear "They will hunt you down all over again, they'll make your assignments even worse, why can't you just follow the instructions they give us."

"Because its bullshit, that's why! Go on and tell them, I'm not going to listen to this anymore, I'm going to make sure that boy does not die." Cornelia walks out of the kitchen and throws the ripped letter behind her.

* * *

How long was she outside? The sky began darkening. How did she get outside? Cornelia looks around, her head was throbbing. She touches a tree trunk and sighs. Her temper, she should really learn to control it. They have only been here two days and the world seems to be speeding up around her, things are coming to light and creating a disaster she would ultimately be causing. _Damn everything,_ why couldn't she be somewhere else, the repeating dreams, things are worsening and it seems she's powerless.

The house comes into view. All lights are off except for one of the upper bedrooms. There are no cars in the drive way including Anna's SUV. Cornelia walks closer. She stops; a wall of cold passes her body. She turns and walks to the road. And stares into the black fields surrounding the house, something walks through, the night, somebody is here. Cornelia runs to the house and opens the door, she slams it shut. Backing up the woman stares at the door, her body shakes as she sees the door twist itself, groaning madly. "Something is coming."

The lights flicker on then off. Cornelia is left with her shallow breaths.

The bedroom light upstairs glows brighter it leaks into the hallway, staining the walls with black as if the light were fire. The lights immediately die when Cornelia's foot touches the bottom step. Walking slowly, she feels for the stairs railing and walks up, her body still facing the front door. She swallows a lump and straightens her back as she jogs the rest of the way up and walks into the bedroom. It was Wendy's room; the mirror on the dressers reflects Cornelia's reflection, a ghostly being staring with hollow red eyes. She touches her face and looks down, she feels liquid falling from her eyes, she looks back up at the mirror and bites back a scream. Her eyes now white have three sloppy drill holes under them, black vile seeps out streaking her face. Turning around she screams. Anna grabs her arms, her brown eyes wide, and her hair messy. A deep gash on her cheek is fresh, the blood coating her neck while it drips.

"You have to go." Cornelia pulls away and looks back into the mirror, the reflection is normal. Anna grabs her arms again and pulls her out of the room. "Come on you have to go!"

"What the hell are you going on about Anna, stop pulling me!"

"I didn't tell them, I didn't, but they knew, they knew something, but I didn't tell them!" Anna rambles as she runs into the living room and gathers up the leather bag and a few papers. She walks back to the front room and shoves the bag in Cornelia arms. She grabs the woman's face. Cornelia tries to push away but her limbs are stuck in place, Anna studies her eyes and presses her thumb against her cheek. Her hands shook, unsteady and wet with her blood. "You need to leave, take everything you have to, I don't know how long you will be there, but it won't be short." Letting go Anna places a piece of paper in her hand and squeezes. "Run!" She screams.

Cornelia stumbles back into a figure she turns, and pushes herself against the front door, a crowd of scarred people with bandages wrapped around there bodies stare absently. She recognizes a tall bald man; he reaches for her and opens his mouth. No sound comes out, just a dry gasp.

"Anna, what the hell is happening? Where is everyone? Anna? Why are the ghosts-" She turns, the front door stands a jar, she looks back at the ghosts. The one man separates himself from the others, his mouth now gaping open so far she sees the flesh crack around the orifice. "Oh god" she holds her head, her body shaking; something is making the area dark, her body too cold, far too cold to move. Cornelia feels herself fall to the floor; arms wrap around her and pull her outside on the dirt. Everything is numb, something is forced into her mouth, and she tries to spit it out.

"Cornelia eat it, you have to eat it!" Opening her eyes, the black clears to show the outline of Anna's head, her eyes are shrunken in, her face has more cuts. She's dying in front of her, losing her body. Cornelia looks at Anna's skeletal hand she holds the plum from earlier, the bite mark she took moments ago reveals a rotten pit.

"No, the family…" Cornelia struggles for air, puffs of cold air appear as she breathes out as if it were a winter day then a summer night.

"They are at the hospital, they won't hurt them." She places the fruit in Cornelia's mouth, the sound of cars speeding toward them are fading slowly. Doors slamming. Men speaking.

"Anna let go of her, see what she is doing to you!" Cornelia looks at a man approaching, he tears Anna away who kicks and screams at him. He kneels down and stares coldly at the almost unconscious woman.

Cornelia laughs at his enraged expression, she raises her head and spits at him, she lowers her head back down and notices the ground isn't there anymore. Her body falls into what seems like a hole, she reaches up and feels water stroke her finger tips. The people disappear, the man, Anna, but the house, the house still remains in place, witnessing her fall. With a painful grunt Cornelia hits the ground and blacks out.

* * *

**Seriously, I know people are reading this, reviews are wanted. NOW. Thank yooooooou.**

**P.S. sorry for shitty grammar and the jump between past tense and present, I have no idea why I keep doing it.**


End file.
